Names
by everfire
Summary: Will earn it's rating. Reality and fantasy live and intertwine. What is reality anymore? A young girl can see things no one else can. HAS SLASHSHONENAIYAOI and FFSHOJOAI. *on hiatus*
1. Dreams and Raindrops

Names chapter 1: dreams and raindrops

Authors note: Do not bother to correct me on the correctness of scenes rewritten from Kingdom hearts or Kingdom hearts two. They are supposed to be different.

There was darkness all around, more black than when you close your eyes. There was nothing but void above or below and for a few moments she almost cried out. She felt unable to breathe.

Then, suddenly she could hear. Water was rushing past her, around her. Bubbles floated past her head. Her body felt paralyzed.

A voice boomed around her, "I've been having..." she is at voice! But from where?

"Sora!" Another voice interrupted.

"These weird thoughts lately..." voice finished she opened her eyes she was looking up at the Sun cornflower blue through the tremulous water.

Her body sunk away from her and she was able to peer down at it. 'Wait! A boy? Who?'

"Sora!!!" The scream of someone else mixed in with the sound of air rushing in where the water had been. The sun disappeared and the boy's body that was once her slander gently in the void, her own spirit rested beside the spiky haired boy.

Slowly turned round and lifted up his head. His eyes slowly open revealing shocking electric blue eyes. He opened his mouth and began to move as if he were speaking. Once he stopped suddenly the room filled with the words reverberated on the dark nothingness. "Like it painterly any of this real?"

The floor led off and broke apart letting water filled her lungs. She felt bad. She felt...

she startled, who will body racing every color she knew blasting her eyes et al. all was white. She squeezed her eyelids shut.

When she opened her eyes she was inside her own room, the canopy above her head was the same stark white is the sheets, bedspread, and even the walls. She began to gently set up, spreading her white nightgown over her legs daintily.

"Emily." She didn't respond.

"Emily." A man's voice chided but was not unkind.

"Namine." In stark contrast the woman's voice Grassley rang in her ears. She looked up, the only thing that was stark in the whole room were these people decked out from head to toe in black.

Namine smiled at her, "yes?"

"Do you dream?" Asked the man gently.

"Yes," her soft voice melted the terse atmosphere, "of the past."

"Tell us." Apparently unaware of the mood changed woman at all if I continue to demand responses.

"Never." said namine she turned her face away closing her blue eyes softly, "you're already dead." She whispered.

Larxene looked up shock evident on her countenance, "what is he saying?"

"Nothing." Her voice dispersed like leaves in the fall.

Namine regards the reader, "I bet you want to know what happened..."

"If any of this real?" Emily Hawthorne muttered to herself and she regarded her own reflection "a kind of dream was that anyway?" Her tone turned to slight annoyance. She did not have time for this.

Her feet padded out of the stark white bathroom and into the stark white hall. The soft celeste carpet squishing plushly between her bare toes as she eisurely made her way down the staircase. She passed a clock downstairs and gasped. She began to rush, her duster flowing out behind her. She wore a white shirt and black as a bad luck cat pants. She reached for her boots and pulled them on glad that her pants flared out just right to cover the bulk of the unfashionable black boots.

She opened her front door and wrinkled her petite nose. Rain. She huffed at the thought of having to bring an umbrella. She grabbed one anyway and walked out into the chilling rain.

On second thought, she turned around and grabbed a second umbrella. Running to make up for lost time she reached the bus stop on the city sidewalk.

Barely a moment passed before a meticulously dressed girl came marching up looking disdainful.Her whole body was soaked and are usually fair colored hair was almost black. She shot Emily of look of friendly disgust and smiled.

"Why can't I be as perfect as you, Emily?" Her tone teasing.

"Whatever." Emily retorted, "here." She held out her extra umbrella.

The other girl looked at it, "I'm already wet, Em. I might as well just enjoy it."

"Being wet?" Emily queried, "you're crazy year and going to get sick, Heather Marie Valentine"

"I don't care at least I can feel good for a while."

"You're one of those people who upon hearing 'live for today' jump out of a plane." Emily noticed the bus approaching and readied herself setting her backpack more soundly upon shoulders.

Heather was too distracted with attempting to shield her homework from the rain to respond.

Once they were settled on the plastic benches inside the bus, Emily turned to Heather, "I had this weird dream..." Emily started out but before she could finish a boy with long black hair sat next to her. He was soaked as well, though rather than complain he seemed pleased with himself.

Walking on immediately after, and sitting next to Heather, was a boy with wet honey brown hair about shoulder length.

"You jerk!" Said the boy with brown hair. "I hate you."

"What Alex do now?" Heather asked curiously.

Alec shifted his long black tendrils in hopes of becoming more comfortable.

"He pushed me into the rain." Dawson began, looking at Alex angrily, "when I was dry, after it's all concerned enough to ask him if he was OK."

"Why did you ask that?" Heather leaned forward.

"He was in the rain! He's an idiot."

"So are you." Alex took this time to interrupt. Heather grinned.

"At least I didn't stand in the rain by choice."

"Yeah, but you stayed in it."

"What would be a point of not? Besides you are getting wet..."

"what?" Heather's voice cracked slightly on the word.

"It went like this:" Alex began, "'hey Alex, where you stand in the rain?' 'Because I want to' and then I pulled him into the rain and he just stayed there..."

"with you." Dawson said.

"Giggling." They both finished together and for moment the little pathway between the pleather benches seemed way too far way.

At ago came to save the day and ruin the moment of gentle silence that had descended. She began prattling on about her morning. As she did, Emily looked out the plastic window pane, scratches cut deep into it and made it almost impossible to see out. Raindrops slipped down over the gnarled pane.


	2. Normalcy

Authors note: Starting of this chapter or I'm going to have a list of the cast at the end that will detail who is who. This will become your new best friend as the whole point of this story besides my own enjoyment is for you to figure out who someone is before I tell you. Try as hard as you can and if you get stuck check the end of the chapter.

Names Chapter 2: Normalcy

"Please clear your tasks." Mr. Hale has the clearest voice, I know it sounded like a gentle command, even when he said 'hi'. There wasn't even a groan of protest because of that tendency. Instead of room filled with the dull thumps as whatever was on top of their desks was dropped onto the floor.

Every stared at the math test for a moment before beginning. Each number she made looked like calligraphy, perfectly detailed and yet simple. The bell rang, random names being called in no particular order over the PA system.

Emily stood, deposited her test onto Mr. Hale's desk and turned on her heels out of the already empty classroom.

"Emily!" Dawson's hand rose above from freshman's heads as he windmill-ed for attention. She melted through the crowd until she reached his side. "Going to the dance?" Dawson asked casually as they made their way through the flood of people.

"Currently I am going to gym... like you." She replied grinning.

"You know what I need!" Dawson touted back, searching for faces in the teeming mass of students.

"I don't know. I could." Emily deadpanned still sounding cute.

"Heather's going." He observed. Realizing that she would most likely have to go to looked away, will be bitterly that he enjoyed his victory.

When enter the gently separated, Dawson joined the boys and Emily meandered her way toward Heather.

"Hey" Heather greeted mildly.

Mrs. Kimi was conferring with Ms. Lang in hushed voices. She then turned and smiled a class, "we will be playing volleyball today in class." Some students looked confused, but the general mass just looked at the door hungrily. "This is exciting..." Ms. Kimi really seem to think that this was an exciting event, "because Ms. Lang is here to help and to scout out for our girls team."

"We have a girls volleyball team?" Dawson asked, cocking his head to the side.

"We do now." Ms Lang's voice had a booming quality to it that made a rather nice echo. Ms Lang was wearing running close and looked at ease in the gym, despite her usual job.

"Everyone into teams!" Mrs. Kimi called, clapping her hands and bouncing a little.

Page break

"does it hurt?" Ms. Kimi lowered her face toward Emily, gently touching her ankle.

"Ouch!" Emily squeaked, squeezing her eye shut.

"Is she all right?" Heather yelled at Dawson who was hovering over Emily.

"She twisted her ankle!" Dawson yelled back.

"Shall have to sit out for a while" Ms. Kimi straightened up and touted at Ms Lang. Ms Lang 's lips twitched with suppressed laughter.

"Heather what was that?" A boy with auburn hair that cascaded around his waist yelled at the smaller auburn hair girl.

"Shut up, Jason." She snapped back.

"She set it up perfect for, you why didn't you hit it?" Jason continued to rail on her his arms gesturing widely toward the volleyball, it was still bouncing slightly.

"My friend is hurt, OK? I wasn't paying attention." She defended.

"It's not like he now has spiky either." A blonde girl named Lisa muttered bitterly. "Dumbass." She added.

"What was that?" Jason screamed towards Lisa.

"Hey!" Ms Lang's voice boomed.

"Why do he say that to my face!" Jason continued.

Lisa sneered back, "I did say that to your face, dumbass!"

"Hey!" Ms Lang repeated striding towards them decisively. "Because all three of you 'ladies'" at the word 'ladies' Jason narrowed his eyes, "cannot properly spike the ball" her sneaker squeaked with each deliberate step, "let's turn us into a learning experience." She picked up the ball and handed it to Lisa roughly "let's see if you can set it up for me properly."

"Yes, ma'am" Lisa growled throwing the ball gently into the air.

"Mrs. Kimi, is Ms Lang here?" Mr. Hartford, a tall strikingly blonde social studies teacher, asked.

"Yeah, she's over there." Mrs. Kimi replied, lifting up Emily gently and trying to point toward Ms Lang at the same time.

Mr. Hartford walked onto the volleyball court and looked up.

"Uh" Ms Lang grunted, blasting the volleyball right and to Mr. Hartford's upturned face. The contact of the ball's rough surface to his face is something akin into a pop.

Ms Lang landed back on the ground and made a sound of satisfaction turning toward the faces of the stunned students.

"Well..." when a groan cut to the silence, she turned around to see Mr. Hartford clutching at his fast reddening face.

"Shawn!" She screamed changing to his first name, "Shawn, are you okay?"He just moaned in response, "Does it hurt?" She prodded his nose with her finger in a rather curious manner.

"Tifa!" His voice racked with pain. She shut the hand over his mouth and regarded the class.

"Could you help me carry him, Jason, he doesn't know what he's saying." Jason walked over and lifted Mr. Hartford from the wood floor. Emily and Mrs. Kimi followed along behind them.

Page break

"I think that by law all they can do is give you an ice pack, water, and some graham cracker's." Emily mused. Mr. Hartford looked up from his own ice pack and smiled.

"What exactly were you doing?" Ms Mayfield sighed and looked over at Ms Lang.

"I didn't mean to hit him, he just got in the way, is all." Ms Lang waved her hand in the air dismissively.

"I meant were you doing down there at all." Ms Mayfield sat down pulling her golden wheat hair gently behind her ear. She rested her head on her fist and peered through her bangs. She gave the bits of hair a detected little sigh in attempt to move them out of her eyes.

"Having fun." Ms. Lang replied smirking.

Miss Mayfield deflated her head sacking and eyes closing. "Your dress code violation." Ms Mayfield gestured vaguely at Ms Lang's gym attire.

"What am I supposed to wear?" She responded.

"A blouse and skirt." Ms Mayfield walked across the room, "let me see your ankle, Emily." The student lifted it above the padded table, that she rested on.

"That's so sexist." Lang persuaded.

"They don't really care, Teresa." Miss Mayfield responded poking Emily's ankle gently. "You'll probably have to keep that ice pack on it for a while."

"Well?" Mr. Hartford question gently.

"Well, what?" Ms Lang asked.

Ignoring Laing, this Mayfield responded with a gentle if uninterested sounding voice. "She broke your nose."

"What!?!" He hollered back.

"Um... whoops?" Ms. Lang replied, "heh heh."

Author's note: and here's the cast list...

The cast list for names:

Sora:

Kairi:

Riku:

Namine: Emily

Xemnas:

Xigbar:

Xaldin:

Vexen:

Lexaeus:

Zexion:

Saïx:

Axel:

Demyx:

Luxord:

Marluxia:

Larxene:

Roxas:

Cloud:

Leon:

Tifa: Ms. Theresa Lang

Aerith:

Sephiroth:

Vincent

Yuffie:

Reno:

Rude:

Ansam:

Wakka:


End file.
